That Smell
by StriderSis
Summary: Nitori really likes what his senpai smells like, he thinks he likes it a little to much...Unfortunately for him Rin finds out about Nitori's hobby.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll be going now." Rin spoke with a soft voice as he prepared to walk out of the room.

"Ok Matsuoka-senpai, try not to be too late, we have practice in the morning tomorrow!" Nitori spoke with a bright smile.

"I'll try not to come too late, but I can't promise anything, don't you dare wait up for me." Nitori's behavior was adorable in Rin's opinion, it was really too bad he couldn't take him along, his girly actions would have made everything much more fun. The older boy walked out and closed the door behind him walking out to the hallway on his way to meet some of his friends.

Nitori stayed behind. He checked the clock, 8:00, not too late then. He sat down on the desk and continued doing his physics homework. He continued with pre-calculus, and history. It was 10:00 when he finished. He looked around, silence surrounded him.

After thinking for a few minutes he decided to take Rin's computer and go on the internet for a while, maybe watching cute cat videos would keep him entertained. He was wrong. Cat videos were entertaining for the first 5 minutes but he quickly grew bored of the cute cats jumping around.

He laid down on Rin's bed, too lazy to climb up to his own bed. It was way too early for Rin to come; he would always come at least until midnight. The red haired boy did warn him about waiting up for him but they both knew he would stay up.

He looked around the room for something to do. That's when he noticed that Rin had forgotten his jacket. The black jacket hanged from the door knob. The small boy walked up to it and took it in his arms; he placed his nose against it and inhaled.

Rin's smell still lingered on it.

Nitori laid back on Rin's bed and kept smelling the other's jacket. Rin's sweaty odor filled the boy's nostrils triggering Nitori's imagination.

Rin on top of him, his breath heavy and sweat dripping down his hair, the boy's mind wondered. What expression would Rin have if Nitori was to lower his hand and -.

The silver haired boy felt tightness in his pants. He looked down and saw his growing erection. He whimpered quietly and let go of the jacket in order to take of his pants and lower his underwear. He poured some lube from Rin's night stand on his hand and grabbed his hard dick, inhaling Rin's smell from the black jacket.

The fantasy in his head continued. Now he could feel Rin's breath on his neck, his sharp teeth piercing his skin and leaving marks all over him. He felt his soft lips against his own and the other's tongue intrude his mouth. He could feel Rin's sweet touch against his skin and smell his strong odor all over his body.

As the fantasy became more and more vivid Nitori's hand moved faster and gripped tighter, wishing that it wasn't his hand that was there but his roommate's. The small boy left his erection and moved down to his hole. Slowly he fit one finger in and then another. He stretched himself and curled his fingers, hitting his prostrate. He moaned quietly as the image of Rin fucking him came to his mind.

"Senpai... Matsuoka-senpai…" His breath was hard and his limit near when a sound of a door opening hit him and he quickly opened his eyes.

Rin stood there looking at Nitori's half naked body.

"Matsuoka-senpai!" Nitori's face turned red and he quickly retrieved his fingers and covered himself with his legs and arms. "How-how come you're here so early!?"

"Well, you did tell me to come early." Rin's voice was flat, his face pulled to a strange expression.

Silence dominated the room.

"I…I should go clean up." Nitori covered himself with the jacket and ran to the bathroom in their room. He closed the door behind him and stood with his back against it.

_So embarrassing, I can't believe he saw that I hope he didn't hear me!_, Nitori thought to himself as he felt his face heated up.

A voice came from the other side of the door.

"Um. Nitori that's kind of my jacket, can I have it back by any chance?"

So embarrassing, how was he going to face Rin ever again?

**Don't be afraid to request!**


	2. Chapter 2- Expect the Unexpected

He died of embarrassment every time Rin did as much as point anywhere near his direction. He changed his routine complete; it was now specially made to avoid his roommate. Nitori would do anything to evade any kind of communication with the red head. From sitting away from him in classes and lunch, to excusing himself from the room in order to "hang out with friends" and just wait in the roof while doing homework.

This particular night it was pouring outside, a breeze surrounded the small boy. He could barely feel his fingers as he worked out the math problem he was working on. A cold breeze blew and sent a shiver down the young boy's back. He dropped the pencil and hugged himself, trying to keep his body warmth from abandoning him. Nitori had been outside for an hour, his fingers were red and his clothes wet as he sat down with his notebook on his legs and rain poured down his body. He blew steam onto his hands and picked up the pencil again whispering the problem to himself and working out the answer in his head. Even with two layers of clothing the water soaked through, he reminded himself to invent water-proof paper when he was older. The math notebook had suffered several water drops and was becoming hard to write on without ripping it.

As he closed his notebook, now completely soaked as much as himself, and took out his literature book the door to the roof opened, a tall student walked out and looked around. The new body looked down to where Nitori was, the small boy jumped when he recognized the new guest. He stood up as fast as he could, his book still in his hands.

"Ma-Matsuoka-senpai!" The blue eyes avoided the bright red ones.

"Are you insane? You're soaking wet, stop being stupid and get back inside, you're gonna get a cold idiot." The elder grabbed his friend's arm and pulled in inside. Nitori stumbled as he was quickly pulled along the dark hallways, leaving a wet track behind him.

He broke the silence, a red tint taking over his cheeks, "How did you know where I was senpai?"

"Has anyone ever told you what a horrible liar you are?" His response was fast and cold. He still had his hand around the small wrist as they walked down the stairs and arrived at their dormitory. Rin opened the door forcefully and pushed Nitori inside the dark room; he turned on the light and closed the door behind.

"Take off your clothes."Rin's voice was rough, although Nitori would swear he could hear a hint of care. Even with that Nitori jumped back and blushed. "W-what?" He tried finding a non-perverted explanation for Rin's order. He was disappointed in himself when he couldn't think of anything that wasn't too suggestive.

"You're wet, I don't want you getting a cold 'cause then I'll get it, and neither of us will be able to swim." Rin turned around and looked through his closet. He took out one of his red shirts and threw it at Nitori, "Use this," He looked back, "You really need to buy more clothes now that you can't borrow from your older brother, everything else is in the laundry."

Nitori caught the shirt and put it down on Rin's bed next to him. He turned around from Rin and began taking off his clothes. First the sweater, and then his shirt revealing the pale skin and the small defined muscles he hid under his clothes. The small boy grew more nervous as his layers came off and his face turned redder at the thought of Rin watching him.

Behind him Rin approached his stripping roommate without hesitation. He placed his hands on his shoulders and broke the silence. "You shouldn't be this embarrassed any more, we see each other half naked pretty much every day." Rin moved his arms around the wet skin and kept undressing Nitori, continuing with his pants.

His voice was flat as he continued talking to the young boy, "I'm not mad about the other day. I mean everyone has…they're own thing." Rin paused, thinking of his own attractions.

"I'm sorry" Tears of embarrassment fell down Nitori's cheeks, now standing in his underwear. "I'm sorry." He repeated as his body shook with cold and fear.

"Huh…Don't cry idiot, didn't I just tell you it was fine." Rin talked with a flat tone, keeping his composure upon the sight of Nitori's innocence. "It's not that big of deal." His eyes moved away from the small boy.

"I'm sorry…" Nitori whipped his tears from his eyes and sniffed, the red tint from his face was still not gone. He moved to grab the shirt that Rin had given to him and began lowering down his chest when a hand stopped the fabric from falling any further. Rin's chest was pressed against his back.

"You're so weird." Rin's rough voice whispered into the small ear. Nitori would have sworn that angels were singing into his ear. "It was a little creepy at first; I mean what do you suppose to do when you find your roommate jerking off to your jacket." His hands slid down the other's lower abdomen, his other on the small nipple. Nitori yelped when he felt Rin's sharp teeth on his neck, the warm breath crawled along his skin. The teeth dug down as Rin's tongue played with the delicate skin and sucked, leaving a red mark behind.

"You started avoiding me," Rin moved his mouth to another spot, sucking and leaving a similar red mark. "You thought I wouldn't be able to tell, but you made it so obvious. I panicked a little." Nitori stood there, his breathing was hard and gasps were becoming a usual thing, quiet moans broke thought his throat. His knees became weak as he felt himself growing hard in his underwear. Rin took one of his nipples in between his fingers and played with it, causing Nitori to slightly arch and moan loudly.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to talk to you because you were so embarrassed. I don't blame you really," he chuckled, "I would have died if I was you. But I kept thinking about it…" He lowered his hands reaching the elastic band on his underwear. "Everyone has their own little thing," his voice was sweet and aggressive, full of lust, "I couldn't pass up such a cute guy like you." His whispers ceased as he lowered his hands under the elastic band and felt his hip bones. Lower he was able to feel Nitori's boner.

Nitori moaned and pushed himself toward Rin at the small friction that he was given, at the same time his cheeks reached a new level of red, taking notice of how much pre-cum was dripping already. Passing his fingers over the head Rin used Nitori's own pre-cum as lubricant. He grasped the dick, surprised to find that it was almost his own length and just as thick.

"I guess you're just into red-heads." Rin looked down at the body pressed against his own. Nitori's mouth was open, releasing high pitched moans and his eyes blue eyes were closed. His breathing accelerated as he heard Nitori's whimpers caused by the sweet friction he was given by Rin's hand on his lenght. The elder teased the head of Nitori's cock wishing he could put it in his mouth, but not today, that would be for another day.

Rin removed his hand from Nitori's nipple and brought it to his mouth, placing a finger inside for Nitori to suck and coat it with a thick layer of saliva. He lowered the finger along Nitori's back and lowered it into his hole, where he slowly shoved it in and fingered him.

Nitori finally broke his silence along with whimpers and moans coming out of his throat due to the pleasure shooting through him. "S-senpai it's too…it's too much." He was near his limit and the rough hands all over his body were not helping. Rin slipped another finger in and curled them, making Nitori moan louder than he had before.

"Matsuoka-senpai…" With the elder's name still lingering in his tongue Nitori reached his limit, coming all over Rin's hand. Nitori let go of the breath he had been keeping the whole time inside of himself, his whole body exhausted. Rin took his hands out of Nitori's underwear and licked one of his fingers.

"You have to eat healthier." He lowered his hand and separated his body from the other. He walked to the closet and grabbed an old shirt, cleaning his hand with it.

"You should finish your homework." He looked at the small boy who had fallen on the lower bed, exhausted.

"Hey! That's my bed!"

"It smells like senpai." Nitori whispered as he sniffed the bed sheets.

"Whatever."


End file.
